


Learning Curve

by emb_pface



Series: AELDWS 2014 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emb_pface/pseuds/emb_pface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never really an issue until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Round 2! The prompt was "first," with a max 400 word count and a high school/college AU theme.

Eames laughed right in his face.

Arthur hadn’t expected much else, but it still stung. “Forget it,” he said, turning away.

Eames grabbed his arm. “Now hold on, just--” He laughed again. “You’ve seriously never?”

“It never really came up. Let go,” Arthur snarled.

But typical Eames, he didn’t. “What, a healthy, 21-year-old American male never--”

Arthur had had enough. He wrenched his arm out of Eames’ grip. “Fuck you, I’m Canadian.” He clenched the strap of his backpack and stalked away, feeling small and stupid, but he’d only taken a few steps before Eames reappeared in front of him, holding up a placating hand.

“I never said ‘no,’” said Eames.

When Arthur just stared in disbelief, Eames’ face softened. “Arthur, I was just teasing. Additionally," he continued, "I know that you have three hours until class and that there's a lot just round the corner.” Eames smiled. “Come on, I’ll teach you. Right now.”

 

\---

 

“Ah, gently, darling, don’t-- well, you can press a little harder than that.”

Arthur scowled. “I got it.”

“Or, actually, why don’t you relax a bit,” Eames ventured tentatively, wrapping a hand around Arthur’s. “Take it-- easy, _easy!_ ” Eames flinched back.

“I said, I got it!” Arthur snapped.

Eames completely ignored Arthur, his breath coming faster. “Christ, slow down before you kill me--”

Arthur whipped his head around to glare. “Eames, would you shut _up_ \--”

“TREE,” Eames suddenly shouted, pointing, and Arthur swerved, cursing.

“--And stop distracting me!” Arthur yelled.

Eames clutched the door handle desperately. “You’ve got to slow down before turning and _that’s a curb,”_ he hissed, grimacing as the car thumped over it. “We’re only in a carpark, will you _slow down?_ ”

“It’s ‘parking lot’, Eames, we’re in America,” Arthur shouted.

“Not my poin-- CAT,” Eames screeched, and Arthur slammed the brakes, yanked the wheel, and screamed as they skidded across the empty lot.

The (thankfully unbloodied) car shuddered to a stop, and Arthur stared out the windshield, wide-eyed and breathing hard. "I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Your life?" Eames wheezed. "I'm the one in the car with a first time driver." He then started to laugh helplessly, leaning against the door. "Christ, I cannot believe that actually happened."

Eames' laughter was infectious,  and Arthur found himself grinning sheepishly, despite his face flushing crimson. "I did say I'd never learned. "

 

 


End file.
